kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cliff
The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffeans (or Cliffhangers) and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. It is a long drop down from the edge to an ocean full of sharks. We specialize in crazy acts,odd chats, and two of our members, WarlordNeo, 1230567 are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff (Reaven has been granted this ability by Neo, but it can't dodge Neo. Along with a few other Junior Vet members that can sometimes dodge.) WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect them every day. Our resident biographer is Deathreaven, who has made many bios on the different Cliff members. He won't make a bio of someone unless he has been with them long enough. It's hard to write about a book you haven't read, right? Livzy is the catgirl of The Cliff and like a little mini-mod when Neo is away. Khaos4ng31 is a member that hates trolls. He has many many many many mod friends and will call them all at once, however, he will give trolls a warning. He will also try to revive the Cliff after several "chat deaths". A note from Deathreaven: Swearing isn't funny, it isn't cool or awesome to do, no one will like you for it (except in the military), and it's just not needed. So don't swear, show your maturity. And if you have to, then the military always needs more soldiers. 41linestreet adds to that: There is no point for swearing, so thank you for not doing it at The Cliff. Also, thank you for showing that you are actually 13 years or older... yes, that goes to you, underages. Please, if you are a spammer/ troll/ not nice person, please don't visit our nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, inappropriate subjects or bad words.. We really don't... Else fear 1230567's wrath of being countered... you wouldn't like him angry... The Owner Currently owned by WarlordNeo. We have a small group of regulars with a large amount of new and wandering members. Reaven owns the water under the cliff. Reaven can push people off, and he owns the sharks below. The Cliff's Moderators WarlordNeo. The Cliffeans *WarlordNeo Regular member, King of the Cliff, Cliff Owner : Kongday: May 21 : Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He owns the Cliff. Neo uses extreme grammar skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. He does have a few "problems" with people and he usually takes care of them. *MSUDude111 Dead Member : Kongday: September 7 : Bio: Almost always in a good mood, MSU is a relatively new Cliffian but he quickly made friends with some of the veteran Cliffeans (Neo, Darx, etc.) *Mountaindewd Dead member : Kongday: December 12 : Bio: A happy individual who sometimes takes upon the guise of a little green kid. Tries to tame the room in the absence of Darxzero and WarlordNeo but is annoyed at people's negligence of the correct spelling of the word 'grammar'. Tries to make the chat room lively and spammer / troll / not nice people - free, and doesn't like using himself as the subject of a sentence. (How modest) *Timecruiser Undead member / Dodger of Objects : Kongday: Nonexistant : Bio: A nebulous creature, the being known simply as "Timecruiser" is exactly what he, or rather it, sounds like. From time to time, this curious creature will arise to bring life to the chat and perhaps assist others in dodging, being a master himself, and on rare occasions will provide assistance in games. Of the Cliffhangers, Timecruiser appears to be the only one who never ages, and is completely awesome (citation needed). (Citation: "Timecruiser fakes dodging skills". From Reaven overhearing Neo) *Gammafoxx Semi-regular : Kongday: May 27 : Bio: Likes: Catfish, Clam Chowder, Chicken Parmesan, food, food, food, Star Trek, and games. : Dislikes: (I'll think of something smart to put here later) *Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer and the only real cliffian Tranylvanian bred vampire. : Kongday: November 27 : Bio: This is the person that wrote a few or all of the bios here. He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to one day push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. He doesn't like bad grammar. That means you Zangestu. He also will cliff dive if things get too wild. But that only happens when Neo, 41, or the cookie baker aren't around. He cliff dives off the site though, so it's more like kon-diving. He also questions if Neo can dodge himself. He's Transylvanian, and a self proclaimed vampire. Only Romanians can be true blood vampires. He hope to marry livzy and have little vampire-cat babies. : He owns the bottem of the cliff, including the water and sharks. "Reaven: Bringing pointy stick death since 1257" *1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 53... *cough*Popping CLIFF MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : KongdayPopping: April 30 : Bio: The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs :O.... though... call him numbers and he KILLS YOU... you can't touch this guy though... he'll dodge EVERYTHING you do to him. Occasionally however, he lets certain people be able to dodge temporarily as he and WarlordNeo are the only ones that can dodge permanently... DO NOT ASK FOR DODGING LESSONS! Apparently he is suppose to be dead from the Internet... depression got to him, however his spirit remains on Kongregate! He is also one of the founders of Fates4... who knows whats happened to it.. : New news! He's BACK! WITH NEW GAMES... AND OLD GAMES SUCH AS DUCK HUNT FLASH! He is also Livzy's "pony". : : * Livzy Nekomimi of the Cliff : Kongday: September 18 :: A very happy personality, bubbly puts it well. She can get a little bossy, but she is after all, mini-mod. She can be subject to perverted jokes when around many of the male Cliffeans. She only allows 41 to spam-hug her. Her loves are Lethandros and turtles! She gets a longer than average bio, being a much more recent activity person. She's technically a kong veteran, but has not earned a cliff veteran badge, only Junior Vet. She did win the Best Female on The Cliff in 2010, with minimal competition. Many people question her sanity, but she is suprisingly smart. She is usually seen as a goofball but has a great heart. She is the second bio writer, appointed by deathreaven for more help and opinion. She will have written some stuff. She constantly finds ways to fit "mew" in to words and is only seen without an emoticon when in a bad mood :( Which is like, never :3 She is also always there to listen and give a hug! *Khaos4ng31 Unfortunate Person who is the Angel of Khaos : Bio: Has given up logging in to Kongregate everyday to fulfill his dream of being with the one he loves. That, and the other contributing reason is the fact that I'm helping sign a deal for my buddies from BB Blackdog, visit their site here :Youtube,Official Band Site and http://www.myspace.com/bbblackdoguk. He is also currently forever leaving Kongregate to help develop maps for a game called Tremulous. *Raiken18 Dead Member, Cliff defender/loved entity : Kongday: June 25 : Bio: one of the most infamous cliffeans, Raiken18 is well known by Cliff veterans and makes his presence known to noobs. his sarcastic comments are why he is loved here, he never means anything he says...unless you make him angry. this is generally accomplished by insulting one of his female counter parts (koolfoo3, ganadoth, etc.) though he often comes of as a relaxed and even slow person, his rage brings out the technical side of him, and as some have discovered, it is hard to compete with him. one of the most epic battles that ever took place in cliff was between Raiken and Buddyweiser. no winner was ever declared, though none argue when raiken declares himself the winner. Raiken loves to accept huggles from anyone, especially koolfoo, who gives the best. Raiken is also known to be a flirt, but makes it known that online relationships are for the fool hearted. : He is dearly departed. We miss him. Well, not entirely dead, he still comes online, but not nearly enough. *41linestreet Rather kind regular member : Kongday: March 28 : Bio: Also known as 41. Most people don't know his current location, which is why people may think he is a liar. He is not, by the way. 41 is a nice person by nature that probably will cheer you up on blue days.<(Riiiight) Although he is nice most of the time, he might argue at signs of stupidity. He will only add people he knows very well, which explains why he has 83 fans and only 6 friends. Although he has not been on Kongregate for too long, he knows most of The Cliff's veterans. He will always try to be polite and nice, so if he isn't, he must be having a seizure... happens all the time though... well, not really. 41 quotes Raiken18, "online relationships are for the fool hearted". 41 strongly thinks it is a really wise advise. To the right, 41linestreet's number avatar ------ He is the only person able to spam hug Livzy and perform Cliffean Dramas along side her. *TensaZangetsu09 (CJ200490's Alt) Regular Member, Cliff Shinigami : Kongday: Whenever (too many alts to account for!) : Bio: CJ, as he is known, used to be resident troll and Bleach enthusiast. He has changed his ways and is trying to be a better Cliffean. He is still insanly obsessed with Bleach with his Bleach pillow and various Bleach characters. He is truely a great guy who does have a huuuge temper and a heavy accent. His real name is Craig John Eaton (We learned it after he fail whispered posting his Facebook profile in the public chat) You can always find him pulling out his Zangetsu and starting fights, he is the RP king and we're okay with it! He is also the offical Sacrificer and "Pushing People of The Cliff" Guy, so watch out for this one. : * Nking99 Regular Member, Cliff Assassin, Cliff Sniper : Kongday: November 9 : Nking99, also known as Nido or Nick, is a newer regular member to the Cliff. He is very much loved by all for his crazy little ways. He is kind and easy to get along with. He is known or going in the corner and blasting music, having writers block, and the infamous "8D" emoticon. He likes to call himself anti-social, but that couldnt be more wrong as he gets along with everyone soooo well! WE ALL LOVE NICK! 83 *Sabin7: Local Regular, Local Singer, Local Lawful Good Elven Paladin : Kongday:July 30th, '09. : Bio: I can sometimes be quick to judge, and prefer to settle problems without calling a mod when possible. I am also the inventor of the extremely painful MEGAHUG. : * moocow9000 Regular : Kongday: March 12 : Bio: A sometime eccentric person, he holds Livzy with regard, and is all around an average person. He likes music, and spamming the chat sometimes, usually with <3. He will swear, but is totally the best person ever. Yay. Moo has started a sort of polygamy cult in The Cliff and is intent on marrying every member of The Cliff, regardless of anything. *cosmicbanana :Kongday: June 21 :Cosmic is a newer member to The Cliff but a well known one. He is known for being oddly hyper when bored and his love for Sam and Max. He is very intollerent to trolls and is usually the first to call a mod. He's a fun guy whos there to help and try to revive chat on its dead periods. *Angusis9 : Kongday: July 3rd, 2009 : Bio: A partly crazy, or just open person, he's been a cliffean for over a year, with many cliffeans to come to his friends list. Sometimes spamming, he's been silenced a fair bit over the year(s). Has tolerance towards trolls isn't a good skill, and he hates calling mods. Seeing as Livzy and Deathreaven are the only editors of this, they are angry at him because they're supposed to write the biograaphy. 8D : Cliff Cliff Cliff